Faith in you
by Uncle Voldy
Summary: Zelina is about to confront her sister. But there's a problem, Regina doesn't show up. What will happen when the witch "lets the Dark One off his leash"? Takes place in 3x16. R&R


_**FAITH IN YOU**_

Zelena, followed by Rumplestiltskin, reached the group of people who was waiting by the town clock.

"If my sister's not here in five minutes, I'm going to let the Dark One off his leash."

Time passed but Regina was nowhere to be found. When the clock struck 19.30 Zelena turned towards her companion.

"Time's up. Who do you want to kill first, Rumple?" she asked looking around for her victim. She saw Belle standing in front of everyone and looking at the Dark One with pain in her eyes.

"Mh, I think I know just the right person."

Rumplestiltskin, understanding what the witch was thinking, turned towards her al pleaded: "No, Zelena, please…"

"The Dark One pleading? That must be a first," she answered laughing maniacally. "I'm going to enjoy this."

When the habitants of Storybrooke realized what was happening, they moved in front of Belle, to protect her.

"No! Move away. You will die," cried Belle, seeing what they were doing.

"And so will you if we don't protect you!" shouted Emma in response, trying to stop the other girl from putting herself in danger.

"No, I won't," she said stepping in front of everyone and looking at Rumplestiltskin in the eyes. "He won't harm me."

The Dark One couldn't believe that his love had so much faith in him. Faith that he didn't have.

"Belle, no. Run…" he asked desperately, aware that however he tried to fight the curse, it would still be impossible not to obey.

"Oh, this keeps getting better and better," said the witch, watching the scene before her. Raising the dagger in front of the man she gave her command. "Dark One, I command you to kill Belle. And no magic, strangle her."

A unanimous gasp pervaded the audience, but Belle didn't move and didn't take her eyes off her lover. Rumplestiltskin began raising his arms and walking towards her very slowly. It was evident that he was really trying to fight the order.

"Rumple, love, fight it. I know you can."

"Belle, this is too strong for me. I can't," answered the man as tears fell from his eyes.

"Rumplestiltskin, you are a brave man, a strong man. This curse isn't you and you can overcome it," she said looking into his deep eyes. "I know you can. I trust you, Rumplestiltskin."

"Sweetheart, I'm trying. But…"

"Keep trying, love."

"Oh, this is getting tiresome," cried Zelena, seeing that it was taking much more time than she considered. She wanted it ended before her sister arrived. "Hurry up, kill her," she added, pointing the dagger towards the Dark One.

By now Rumplestiltskin had his hands around Belle's throat. Both were crying, their foreheads touching: he, because his blasted curse was going to take away his one and only love, she, because she could see the anguish in her lover eyes at not being able to fight it.

"Belle, forgive me. Please forgive me. I'm not strong enough."

"You are strong, Rumple. And this is not your fault," answered the beautiful girl. "Promise me… promise me you won't feel guilty for this."

"How can you ask such a thing? This is all my fault. And I won't forgive myself if I kill you," whispered the man, desperately.

"Rumple, I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

Her eyes sparkled. 'Love?' she mouthed to him. At first the man didn't understand what she had in mind, but then he realized what the wonderful woman had thought. True Love's Kiss. He nodded slowly.

"Rumplestiltskin…" said Zelena trying again to speed up things. However, she was not able to finish the sentence because Belle had raised on her toes and was kissing her man with as much love as she could. Slowly the Dark One was able to take his hands from her throat and, realizing this, he hugged her to him strongly.

"You are amazing, Belle," he whispered in her ear.

Zelena looked around angrily not understanding a thing. "What happened?"

"True Love's Kiss, dearie. I'm not the Dark One anymore," answered Rumplestiltskin without taking his arms from Belle.

After looking at the dagger the witch realized that the man was telling the truth. Angry, she cast a spell thinking that now she could defeat him. Instincts kicked in and the ex Dark One tried to protect themselves with magic. No one expected that to work.

Zelena couldn't believe it. "How is that possible? If you…"

"Because the magic he learned by himself is part of him. Not all his powers came from the dark," said Belle, looking pointedly at the witch.

"This does not end here!" she cried, disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

In that exact moment, Regina arrived running.

"Where were you? Belle nearly got killed!" cried Emma walking toward the witch.

"I was attacked by those monkeys of hers! She must have sent them so that I could not come," answered the woman, looking around herself. "But… what happened? Where did she go? And what is Rumplestiltskin doing here?"

Snow came forward and took her arm. "Come Regina, we'll tell you everything at Granny's."

Everyone went celebrating, leaving Rumple and Belle alone.

"How did you know that I would have maintained my powers?" he asked once the others were far away.

"I didn't know for sure," she answered, resting her head on his chest. "I have been looking for a way to free you from Zelena, Rumple. And I found some things that led me to believe that you would have."

The man hugged her tighter.

"You astound me, Belle. You have so much faith in me."

"Well, that's because I love you," she said, smiling at him.

"And I love you, too."

Leaning towards each other they shared another tender kiss, happy to be together again.

"So, what's the first thing you want to do as a free man?" asked the young woman after a moment.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her for some time then, taking a deep breath, he answered: "I want to start this new chapter of my life in the right way. With honesty."

"Rumple…"

"No, let me speak, please."

After receiving a nod as an answer, he began again.

"Belle, when we met, I wasn't just unloved, and unloving, I was an enemy of love. Love had only brought me pain. My walls were up, but you broke them down. You brought me home. You brought life to my life and chased away all the darkness. And I vow to you, I will never forget the distance between what I was and what I am. I owe more to you than I can never say. How you could see the man behind the monster, I will never know."

Smiling through her tears, Belle was only able to utter his name. With a flick of his hand, Rumple made a ring appear in his hand as he kneeled before her.

"This wasn't planned but… will you marry me, Belle?"

Laughing and smiling through her tears, Belle was in some way able to answer him.

"Yes!"

After putting the ring on her finger and standing up, the ex Dark One kissed her thoroughly.

"I love you," he then whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too," was the answer he received. Then he felt Belle take his hand and begin tugging him towards the city centre. "Come on let's go to Granny's! I must show off my new ring!"

Both were laughing as they strolled towards the diner where everyone was gathered. Zelena was still around and still a problem, but now they had each other again and they could work together in defeating the witch.


End file.
